Beauty
by Yami no Ichigo
Summary: Pg-13, Yuusuke and Kurama lay beside each other underneath a tree and Yuusuke thinks only of his beauty and of the Eternity that they want together. (Yaoi)


Beauty  
  
By: Yami no Ichigo  
  
Pg-13, Yuusuke and Kurama lay beside each other underneath a tree and Yuusuke thinks only of his beauty and of the Eternity that they want together.  
  
====  
  
Yuusuke held callous-roughened fingers in his hands, examining every little curve, every little crease, and the little pieces of skin that was not quite cut off by paper cuts that were sharper than blades from reading too many books. He ran his own rough fingers down the palm of a small lethal hand, and he almost wished he could read the future some could see there, just to know if he'll stay in Kurama's future.  
  
A smile in the form of a caresses came from the boy below him, and from above the birds that sang and twittered, preening and trying to look their best, it is Spring-time of course, the time to be happy, to be in love.  
  
Kurama's hair was spread out on the blankets that they lay on, flowing like rivers of molten rubies, drying into strands of perfect pure gems that floated and danced to the rhythm of the wind. The smell of roses hung about him, dizzying and intoxicating, a smell that drew in and kept all its captives, captives that never really wanted to leave. Yuusuke was reminded of that story Kurama whispered to him after they'd made love, about the Lotus Eaters who forgot who they were, forgot where they were, and just wanted to stay, in a forsaken island, lost, making love to beautiful Nymphs that held nothing to the beauty of the figure in his arms.  
  
Heavy lidded eyes the color of the grass, of the leaves that quivered and curled in the trees, of the gems that Yusuke had strung about Kurama's neck; looked upon him, waiting, half asleep in contentment. Full bruised lips moved, but no words escaped, just a sound that said everything Yusuke had wanted him to say, a whisper in code that only he could understand.  
  
He kissed the delicate hand, the hand of an artist so perfectly made that it looked as if it were drawn and then brought to life, he brushed his lips on a thin-skinned wrist, and that sound came again, only to be carried away to the heavens by a jealous breeze.  
  
Yusuke laughed, watching those eyes flutter, watching the changes of color in his eyes, dark green, light blue, aqua, and just a hint of gold.  
  
He would have said that he loved him, this angel that rested in his arms; he would have said that he would give him the world, that he would be his world and that they could be each other's world forever and ever so that they could live within each other through-out all of eternity. He would have said that he was the most beautiful person he'd ever hope to see, that he's the only person he'd ever want to see, that his beauty fills him with a peace that he couldn't find anywhere else.  
  
Yuusuke would have said all of those things, promised all of them over and over and over, swearing by even his own blood, but there, in the quiet, in the shallow darkness that the tree above them offered, was a silence that should not be broken by promises that might be broken, promises that might mean too much or mean too little.  
  
So Yuusuke said nothing, and neither did Kurama, and they shared in the warmth of the Spring and each other, waiting for the sun to set, waiting for their time to end even though it would be the worst thing that could ever happen to either of them. They would wait for this solace to dissipate, to burn and then die, a last small blaze of glory, because after this, when they both returned home to the awaiting arms of the people they would hope to love, their wives who loved them, it is only the memory of that solace, of that small burning flame, that would keep them warm again.  
  
====  
  
Start: 1:28 PM May 16, 2004  
  
End: 2:27 PM May 16, 2004  
  
Edit: 2:34 PM May 16, 2004  
  
====  
  
Notes:  
  
This is my shortest fic, I found inspiration for it by looking out my window and seeing a shady tree that I would like to have stayed under for the rest of my life, lol, I hope you all enjoy it, thank you. 


End file.
